


Nightmares

by CloudsArcade



Category: Mr. Robot - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudsArcade/pseuds/CloudsArcade
Summary: Young Elliot has nightmares, and craves for his fathers support.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fluffy fanfic. This is kinda my theory about Elliots and Edwards relationship, so I hope you enjoy!

The rain splashed against the window, the wind howling through the branches of the trees. 

Horrible images flash through my mind.

Hospitals, sirens, a white sheet covering his cold still frame.

Tears fall from my eyes, shivering and whimpering in the dark.

My lips are quivering, chest aching in pain.

I've been having traumatizing nightmares lately.

Its like I was seeing into the future, my father being rushed into the emergency room, quickly fading away from me.

All the pure moments we had together fill my mind.

When it was just me and him, before my mother had to cut in and destroy our close bound.

Each day that passes, her words digging deeper into my skin.

Leaving scars that will never leave my body. 

The cigarette burns still stain my wrists, I hid my sleeves under the covers, ashamed.

My room was buzzing with the roaring nature that came from outside.

I don't won't him to go away, I don't want to be alone with her.

Darlene is still there for me but, it's not the same. 

I wish he could've stopped her. Whenever she screams and lectures me, he just stands in the background, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Coward. He's a fucking coward. 

He's letting the sickness kill him, maybe he wants to die.

To leave this earth, to be a name written on a tombstone in a overcrowded graveyard. 

I can't blame him but, what about me?

Does he not love me enough to stay? Did I ever mean anything to him? Does he even care about me? 

Have I always been alone?

More sobs erupt from my lips, I don't even care if she hears me.

Her words can boil your flesh but, nothing right now is worse than this feeling. 

The feeling of death slowly choking my father, dragging him underground.

He wouldn't even put up a fight, he'd press his lips tightly together and let whatever happens to him happen.

I'm gasping now, I can't breathe, sleep is impossible.

All I'll see when I drift off is the beeping of machines, and the life draining from my fathers eyes. 

A low knock startled me from my bed.

Shit fuck, did she hear me?

"Elliot?" That oh so familiar voice, lingers low in the thick heavy air.

I lean over and switch on my bedside lamp, the yellow glow nicely illuminates the once darkened room. 

My fathers head peering through a crack in the door, I sat up.

His eyes widen, concern growing on his face. 

He moves his mouth but, no sound comes out. He's holding back. Of course he is. 

He slowly walks into the room, shutting the door lightly behind him.

I hold my breath, is this apart of my sick twisted dreams? Is this even reality right now? My head is pounding with pain. 

He takes a seat beside me, leaving a small bit of space between us.

His eyes avert mine, concentrating on something else. You can't even look at me, you bastard. Maybe I was right.

My choked sob breaks the silence, his head immediately popping up, eyes finally locking. I sighed, wiping my eyes. 

"Elliot, kiddo what's wrong?"  
His voice is soft and gentle. He sounds so weak, fuck. 

Your not suppose to be the weak one here. Your supposed to be strong and give me advice and guidance. Your just as hopeless as I am.

More tears fall, he's frozen in place.

"Please tell me." He's desperate, more vulnerable than ever.

No air is filling my lungs and, I feel as if I might pass out. 

"Don't leave, don't leave me." I stutter out, I'm an embarrassing mess. 

Pupils shrinking, his body starts to shake, as well as mine.

"I'm not going anywhere bud, the world isn't going to get rid of me that fast." Tears start to fill his puffy red eyes. Lies, lies, all you can do is lie to me. 

"Don't lie. I know your dying." I huff out, clenching my jaw. 

He stares down, fragile hands covering his face. Sobs. My father is helplessly crying on my bed, as I cry as well. 

I never have the need for human contact, most of the time I think it's toxic but right now, I don't know when the last time I'll get to hug my dad. 

I reached out and jump into his chest, he gasps. 

"Don't cry, please. I just don't want you to go, I want you to be here forever."

His warmth surrounds my body, his hand resting in my hair. 

"Elliot, I love you so much. I wish I could've been a better father to you, you have every right to hate me."

I stare up at his glossy eyes, and shaky form. 

"No. I wish we could stay like this. I need you."

I whimper, my ear against his rapidly beating heart. It's all I can say without breaking. Their was truth to his words but, we both need comfort right now. 

"Me too bud." He breathes, stroking my hair with his calloused fingers. 

A kiss is pressed against my forehead, my expression going blank.

"I've always known you were special Elliot, you're going to change the world someday."

I tilt my head in confusion, has he gone insane? 

I shake the feeling of, letting his voice sink in my veins. 

"You're going to change the world someday." 

We stay embraced for awhile until, I finally began to doze off.

"Can you please stay with me tonight?" I mumble out.

He huffs approvingly. Blush tints my cheeks. 

We lay down on the bed, its small but we just barely fit. 

I reach over and turn off the light. Darkness filling my vision.

The rain had softened, as the howling of the trees did as well.

It was content, even peaceful. 

I pressed my body into my fathers strong frame, his arms wrapped around my small form. 

"Never leave me, I need you here." He hushes my weak voice.

"I know kiddo, I won't. I love you Elliot, don't ever forget that." 

His words felt empty, my heart breaks a little more. But a gentleness rings through my chest, inhaling his scent. 

"I, I love you too. Don't ever want to lose you." I choke, fighting back unshed tears. 

"Me too baby." 

Fuck, I hold his body tighter.

His breath against my neck makes me dizzy but I soon fall asleep.

I convince myself just to live in this moment, play it on repeat until the day I die. 

Fuck the future, just live here forever. 

Where the wind is soft, and his low voice whispers encouraging words into my eardrums. 

He's never going to leave me, he's always going to be a part of me, until death do us part. 

He'll always be there, living within me. No matter how I may shape him, envisioning him as someone else, the father I wish he was, wish he could've been. 

A part of him will always be there, the realist thing living inside of him. Fear. 

The part of me that is him, a feeling we both know all too well.


End file.
